Cautiva II Obstinado y Hambriento
by Leonorguerrero
Summary: Secuela de Cautiva. Edward y Bella se han separado. Edward luchará para tenerla de nuevo en su vida y Bella para alejarlo de ella.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo. La segunda parte de Cautiva.

Gracias a todas aquellas que me mandan, reviews, emails, favoritos, mensajes privados, anónimas etc... a todas y todos, gracias por leerme.

Espero que os guste. Esta es la introdución y el capírulo lo subire lo antes posible.

CAUTIVA II; OBSTINADO Y HAMBRIENTO.

Segunda parte de Cautiva.

Bella intenta seguir con su vida sin Edward. Nueva ciudad, nuevos amigos y nuevo trabajo. Ella quiere comenzar de nuevo, olvidarse de su marido y empezar de cero. Estaba siendo muy duro.

Echaba de menos a Edward , pero estaba convencida de que Edward no era para ella. Se hacían daño mutuamente. Sólo quería pensar en su pequeñín que crecía en su vientre.

Con la ayuda de Alex consiguió alquilar un apartamento de renta baja en un barrio tranquilo y un trabajo de bibliotecaria cerca de casa. Era un trabajo sencillo. No tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo, estaba asegurada y le daban días para las visitas al médico.

El sueldo no era mucho, pero lo suficiente para la comída y el alquiler.

Al principio le costó mucho trabajo organizar todo a su alrededor, pero una vez hecho, necesitaba esa monotonía para estar tranquila. El trabajar y estar ocupada era su mejor baza para no pensar en Edward. Como le había cambiado la vida. ¿ Qué iba a esperar ahora de la vida cuando había tenído la felicidad más absoluta? Nada podría ser mejor que lo que había tenído y ningún hombre iba a ser suficiente. Nadie, porque ningún hombre era Edward.

Con mucho dolor en su corazón puso la casa de su padre en venta para devolverle el dinero a Edward. Este aunque le había pedido perdón y le había dicho que no quería que le devolviera nada, ella no le había hecho caso.

Le había esperado el divorcio y esperaba que poco a poco fuera superando el pasado.

Edward queda destrozado tras la marcha de Bella y de su hijo y no quiere vivir. Está angustiado y no encuentra la manera de recuperarlos. Bella le pidió que la dejara en paz y Edward intentaba hacer lo que le había pedido, pero no podía soportar que se le escapase de las manos.

Se ha metido en un pozo lleno detrizteza y oscuridad del que no sabe salir.

No va a trabajar y nadie aguanta su estado de ánimo. Edward tampoco quiere ver a nadie. Sólo a ella. Sólo a su Bella.

No ha dejado que limpien su habitación. Huele a ella. Las sábanas, la almoada...toda la habitación. Cuando se encuentra muy desesperado se envuelve entre las sábanas y revive las imagenes con ella.

Su cuerpo, su olor, sus labios. La necesitaba.

Tiene que tomar una decisión, o firma los papeles de el divorcio y la deja libre que es lo que Isabella quiere, o busca su propia felicidad.


	2. Chapter 2

** Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**DECISIONES**

** Versión Edward **

Un mes más tarde ...

Sí... así cariño- sentía como se movía sobre mí. Como me envolvía la carne caliente de su sexo. La humedad y el placer era inconcebible. Podía sentir su piel, suave y ardiendo bajo mis manos. El pelo en mis piernas rozando cuando ella se arqueaba llena de placer. Sus gemidos llenaban mis oídos calentándome más. Sus manos agarrándome fuerte y el dolor y la exitación que me producían sus uñas al clavarlas en mi piel. Sentía como sus movimientos iban cada vez más rápidos . Nos faltaba poco y yo la agarré para ayudarla y darle las estocadas más fuertes mientras que su olor me envolvía volviéndome loco.

Una luz me iba llegando a los ojos.

¡Maldita sea! Por favor un poco más- Sabía que estaba en un sueño, como cada vez que conseguía dormir algo. Intenté moverme con más rapidez y fuerza para que pudiéramos llegar al clímax esta vez, pero ya sentía como se iba difuminando.

¡ No por favor! Sólo un poco más. Estaba apunto, un poco más, casi podía sentirlo... se fue. Sesapareció dejandome frustrado otra maldita vez.

¡ Te amo...-grité-, no me dejes!-sollocé.

Todos los sueños con ella eran así. De pronto estaba haciendo el amor con ella. No nos hablábamos y tampoco podía ver sus ojos. Siempre estaban cerrados. Escuchaba sus gemidos y los míos propios, incluso yo hablaba, pero no escuchaba nada por parte de ella. Hasta en sueños me castigaba.

Amaba y odiaba cuando esto sucedía. Me encantaba soñar con ella y sentirla. Todo merecía la pena por poder estar aunque fuera de esa manera con ella. En mis sueños. Eso hacía que por lo que durara el sueño dejase de doler, dejase de estar angustiado y pudiera respirar. Todo merecía la pena por estar con ella por un minuto. Incluso quedarse frustrado y con dolor en las partes nobles.

Había amanecido. Otro día. Tendría que levantarse e ira al despacho. Ese era mi ritual el último mes. Todo el día sentado en mi despacho de casa rememorando detalle por detalle todo lo relacionado con ella. Veía una y otra vez sus fotos. Leía sus mensajes hasta sabermelos de memoría. Acariciaba su alianza de boda que se había colocado en el dedo meñique para sentirla en él. Necesitaba ese ritual. Como cada día bebía sin descanso. Sólo en las noches en que la soledad y la angustia lo sobrepasaban dormía en la cama. Su olor lo tranquilizaba y eran esas noches en las que tenía ese tipo de sueños. Después los pagaba caros. A la mañana siguiente el dolor era el doble de intenso. Dolor por lo que había perdido. Por su hijo. Porque su vida no tenía sentido sin ella.

Algunos de mis familiares como mi madre y mi hermano, intentaban ponerse en contacto conmigo e incluso se presentaban en casa. Pero yo avergonzado, deprimido como estaba, daba la orden de no dejarlos pasar. No quería hablar con nadie. No quería ver a nadie. No tenía ganas de vivir.

Miré el reloj. Las once de la mañana. Había dormido cinco horas seguidas. Todo un logro.

Me levanté y sin cambiarme ni nada, salí de el dormitorio y lo cerré para que no entrara nadie a limpiar. Lo había prohibido. Entré en mi despacho y me senté. Coloqué todo a mano. Las fotos, el móvil, los mensajes que había imprimido en papel... me rodeaba de dolor, pero sólo así podía soportar los días.

Vertí un poco de líquido ámbar en el vaso usado de la mesa y me lo bebí de un trago. Sentí como me quemaba la garganta y mi estómago se convulsionaba cuando llegó a el. Se quejaba por mi forma de alimentarlo. Sólo alcohol. Necesitaba el dolor.

Llamaron a la puerta.

¿Qué?- grité. ¿ Quién osaba en molestarme? No quería ver a nadie. Quería estar solo.

Días despues de que Bella se fuera intenté de salir e ir a trabajar, pero en la escasa hora que estuve en la oficina despedí a la mitad de mis empleados y sólo porque la otra mitad se escondían de mí. Desde ese día no pisé más la oficina.

A veces la señorita Stanley llamaba por alguna cuestión como reuniones, la necesidad de mi firma en algún documento y otras veces era Jasper quien me llamaba para informarme de algún problema ya que nadie se atrevía. Él era el alma caritativa que hacía el sacrificio de llamarme y aguantaba mis gritos y malas formas. Pero todo me daba igual.

La puerta se abrió.

Escuché un jadeo de horror y levanté la vista. Victoria -la señora de la limpieza y mi cocinera, aunque ahora estaba redimida de esa acción puesto que no comía desde...días, ni siquiera recuerdo- y mi madre con cara de espanto y una de sus manos en su boca, estaban en el marco de la puerta observándome. Estaba claro que segun sus reacciones no tenía buen aspecto, pero me importaba una mierda.

Buenos días mamá.

Oh edward...

Quiere que le traiga el desayuno señor Cullen- preguntó Victoria.

No -dije rotundamente.

Sí -ordenó mi madre-. Por favor Victoria traele un buen desayuno.

No quise discutir. No comería.

Por supuesto señora Cullen, ahora mismo.

Dicho esto bajó la mirada al suelo para no mirarmey que yo la amonestara por eludir mi orden. Yo era quien le pagaba y esta era mi casa.

¿ Qué haces aquí, mamá?

Edward esto tiene que parar.

¿El qué?- ella miró mi vaso de whisky.

¿Estás bebiendo eso, estás borracho?

Sí y no.

No seas condescendiente conmigo. Te esperaba mal , pero esto ...- miró todo el desorden de fotos de Bella. El santuario que había montado.

Estoy bien mamá.

Te estás matando. Esto es demasiado.

Has hecho este viaje para decirme eso. Pues te informo que no hacía falta. Se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo.

Edward tienes que recuperarte y seguir adelante. Te estás ...desvaneciendo.

No tengo fuerzas mamá. Sólo quiero estar aquí.

Pero este santuario que has formado en torno a Isabella es de locos. Te hace daño Edward, ¿ es que no lo ves?

Lo necesito. Necesito esto- señalé el caos de mi alrededor.

Edward escuchame, se que ahora mismo estás muy triste, pero tienes que seguir adelante. Ve a trabajar, distraete...no sé, llama a Emmet y a Jasper y salir por ahí.

No tengo ganas mamá. No quiero ver a nadie.

Mi niño- sollozó-, no puedo verte así.

No dije nada. No quería que por mi culpa mi madre también se sintiera mal. Ya tenía sobre mi conciencia a Jasper y Alice. Ella se enfado con Jasper porque segun Alice, la había traicionado al no contarle lo que yo la había hecho a Bella.

Edward como sigas así vas a perder la empresa por la que tanto has luchado. Un montón de familias se quedaran sin empleo.

Se lo que intentas- contesté-, quieres que me sienta cumpable por esas personas, pero lo siento mamá, ahora lo que menos me importa es la empresa. Me da igual si la pierdo. ¿ De qué me sirve la empresa o todo el dinero de el mundo sino tengo a Isabella?

¿ Y por qué no luchas por ella en vez de regodearte en la autoculpa y miseria de la que te has rodeado?

Ella no quiere verme. Me pidió expresamente que me apartara de su vida. Además se fue con su abogado y me ha pedido el divorcio.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Había llorado mucho en la intimidad, pero nunca delante de nadie, pero que mejor que mi madre para ello.

Oh! Mi bebé- dijo y me habrazó mientras los dos llorábamos.

Lo arreglaremos cariño.

¿ Cómo mamá? La amo tanto ... y ella no quiere verme.

Ella te quiere Edward. Es normal que ahora esté enfadada pero se le pasará.

No mamá. Le he hecho mucho daño. La he humillado y traicionado. He sido el mayor idiota celoso del mundo. Ahora se ha alejado de mí y se a ido con otro . La he perdido para siempre.

Edward, Alexander no es su pareja.

¿ Cómo lo sabes?

Porque te ama y sigue casada contigo. Además escucho a Alice hablar con ella por teléfono y se que no son pareja. Sólo son amigos.

Alices, mi hermana, sangre de mi sangre, sabía su teléfono, hablaba con ella y no había sido capaz de darme la más mínima información. Pero lo la culpaba. Me había comportado como un troglodita , arrogante y celoso. Me lo merecía, sí, ¿pero no podía intuir sabiendo lo mucho que la amaba, que estaba destrozado? Mi querida hermana también me lo estaba haciendo pagar.

Me pidió el divorcio antes de irse.

¿Has firmados los papeles?

No he tenido fuerzas para hacerlo.

No lo hagas cariño. Lucha por ella. Lucha por tu hijo.

Me pidió que la dejara vivir en paz.

¿ Y cuándo has hecho tu lo que te han dicho los demás? ¿ Cuándo te has rendido?

No sé.

Siempre has hecho lo que has querido. Nunca has dado tu brazo a torcer cuando querías algo. La conseguistes a ella ¿no?

Sí pero a costa de qué.

Edward ve tras ella. Se obstinado, meticuloso y ámala. Que ella se de cuenta de cuanto la quieres. Lucha por vuestra felicidad.

Una chispa de esperanza se paseó por mi cabeza. ¿ Sería buena idea? Mi madre tenía razón. ¿ Cuándo me había quedado sentado viendo el agua caer? Sí, eso haría. La buscaré y volveré a formar parte de su vida. De una forma u otra lo lograré.

Está bien mamá. Llamaré a Harris para que la busque y me diga su dirección...

No Edward, no hace falta. Alice sabe donde vive. Intentaré sacarsela sin que sepa que es para ti.

¿ Alice sabe...?- mi hermana sabía la dirección ¡dios!y no me había dicho nada. Seguía furiosa conmigo.

Está bien mamá, tengo un plan y tengo que ponerlo todo en marcha.

Ese es mi hijo. Pero Edward lo primero de todo ve y dúchate antes de que te traiga Victoria el desayuno, estás mugriento.

Gracias por todo mamá.

Después de afeitarme, ducharme y comerme el desayuno-que por arte de magia me había abierto el apetito-, comencé a pensar y planear el plan.

Primero; tenía que dejar todo atado en la oficina. Ya estaba bien de esconderme en casa. Este no era ía tocado fondo , pero ya era hora de estaba bien de esconderme como un cobarde herido.

Segundo; intentaría que mi padre o Jasper se quedaran al mando unos días y controlar un poco. Aunque estaba seguro que durante mi retiro, habían estado echando un ojo, por si acaso tenían que actuar.

No sabía bien cuanto tiempo me iba a llevar cambiar la opinión de Bella.

Tercero; tenía que averiguar el teléfono y dirección. De esto se encargaba mi maravillosa madre. Ella nunca me había abandonado.

Cuarto; preparar el viaje y más tarde hacer la maleta.

Esa noche dormí por primera vez sin ninguna perturbación.

Al día siguiente, después de una taza de café bien cargado, me metí en mi olvidado coche y me dirijí a la oficina. Al llegar a la oficina, noté – aunque intenté no prestar atención- como todos se ponían nerviosos e intentaban pasar desapercibidos. Esto me hizo sonreir y a la vez me hizo pensar en que tipo de ogro me había convertido. Yo sabía que me tenían respeto e incluso alguno algo de miedo, pero de eso a esconderse de mi...

Buenos días señorita Stanley- ella levantó la vista con ojos como platos y angustiados.

Bu...buenos dí...días señor Cu...Cullen- pero que mierda, se había vuelto tartamuda de momento.

Cuando la avise, venga con papel para apuntar y traigame la agenda y todo lo que haya pasado en estos días.¿ Entendido?

Por su...supuesto señor Cullen- asentí y comencé a caminar hacía por el pasillo hasta mi despacho.

¿ Por qué se estrañarían tanto al verme? Seguramente todos se habían enterado de que mi esposa me había abandonado.

Abrí la puerta con mi llave.

El olor a madera y a cera llenó mis fosas nasales al entrar en mi olor familiar me dio confianza e hizo que me sintiera mejor. Esto era mi territorio. Esto era lo que conocía.

Estaba todo tal y como lo había dejado. Me senté en mi sillón y los recuerdos llegaban a mí sin censurar. Bella y yo en el sofá. Ella y yo en la mesa, contra la pared... ella y yo en todas partes.

Tiré de mis cabellos. ¡ Dios! Era todo tan frustrante.

Stanley-grité por el interfono-, café y todo lo que le dicho antes.

Ahora mismo señor.

A los de cinco minutos, la señorita Stanley después de llamar con dos golpes secos a la puerta maciza de el despacho, entro cargada con el café, agenda y demás.

Sientese y comencemos-le ordené.

Nuevos contratos.

Nuevos clientes.

Presupuestos paralizados pendientes.

Inversiones.

Cobros.

Pagos.

Firmas.

Reuniones.

Inversiones.

Bolsa .

Recolectar información .

Redactar nuevos contratos.

Etc...

¿ Por qué hay tanto trabajo pendiente ?

Despidió a mucha gente señor- era cierto. Ese día estaba desquiciado y despedí a todo el que se me puso delante.

Esta bien ya puede irse. Quiero los contratos antes de el almuerzo- contuvo el aliento. Yo sabía que era mucho trabajo , pero no había hecho nada el tiempo que me había ausentado y se habían acabado las vacaciones.

Claro señor. Lo intentaré.

No lo intente hágalo.

Después de más de hora y media y una Jessica apunto de echar el corazón por la boca, terminamos. Ahora me quedaba el trabajo más duro.

Marqué la estensión de personal.

Dígame -contestaron.

Soy el señor Cullen, ¿con quién hablo?

Soy Peter Smith , señor.

Bien Peter, quiero que llame a toda las personas que despedí hace un mes y las vuelva a contratar con una compensación económica de un cincuenta por ciento de su nómina el primer mes. ¿ Lo has entendido Peter?

Sí señor.

Bien eso es todo- colgué.

Intenté concentrarme en los contratos. Los leía e iba escribiendo los cambios que quería que se hicieran o nuevas cláusulas que quería que se añadieran, en el marguen de los documentos.

Comprobé cada presupuesto. Los pros y los contras. Cuanto nos costarían y sus beneficios. Llamé a contabilidad para que diera luz verde a algunos y otros los rechazase.

Llamé a los clientes pendientes, organicé reuniones y establecí citas para los nuevos clientes. Todo esto era trabajo de la señorita Stanley y no había hecho nada.

A la hora de el almuerzo resultó que sólo había mecanografiado dos. Dos en más de cinco horas.

Señorita Stanley, está despedida. Recoja sus cosas y vaya a personal para su nómina y finiquito.

¿Por qué?

Porque no completa su trabajo a tiempo. Necesito a una secretaria más capacitada que usted.

Pero eso no es justo Edward- ¿que? Que me tuteara hizo saltar mis alarmas.

No le hedado permiso para tutearme.

Se que te encuentras extresado. Yo podría ayudarte como tu quisieras- me pasó un dedo por mi corbata de manera descendente. Bella tenía razón.

Quitame tus manos de encima. Estoy casado y si alguien tiene que desestresarme es mi mujer y no una cualquiera y aunque no estuviera casado serías la última a la que recurriria. ¿ Te a quedado claro?

Sí, señor.

Muy bien. Desaparece de mi vista.

Cuando la puerta se cerró suspiré.¿ Pero qué les pasaba a algunas mujeres? ¿ Cómo podían venderse así?

Maqué de nuevo personar.

Señor Cullen.

Peter quiero que hoy mismo tenga la señorita Stanley la nómina y su correspondiente finiquito. Quiero que hoy se vaya de Cullen Corporation y no lo pise más.

De acuerdo señor Cullen. ¿ Algo más?

Sí . consigame para mañana una secretaria profesional y eficiente por favor.

Bien señor.

Eso es todo-colgué.este chico me gustaba.

No fui a almorzar e intenté terminar todo el trabajo. A eso de las cinco llamé a Jasper.

¿Edward?

Jasper.

Benditos los oídos.

Me gustaría pedirte un favor- dije sin rodeos.

Dime.

Me voy de viaje unos días, no se cuantos. Me gustaría que estuvieses pendientes de los contratos e inversiones mientras que vuelvo.

Claro sin problemas. ¿Puedo preguntar dónde vas?

A Seattle.

Ya. ¿ Sabes algo de ella?

No, pero la voy a buscar.

Me parece muy bien. ¿ Sabes que ha puesto su casa en venta?

¿ Qué? ¿ Por qué?

Para devolverte el dinero. Bella es muy orgullosa.

Sí . Lo sé. Compralá Jasper. Compralá pero que no sepa que soy yo el comprador o no querrá vendermela- escuché la risa de Jasper a traves de el teléfono.

Ójala que la recuperes.

Voy a hacer todo lo posible.

Alice habla con ella. A mi no me habla mucho tampoco. Apenas si me tolera. Espero recuperarla también.

Alices te quiere Jasper, pero también quiere mucho a Bella y es muy leal.

Sí lo sé. Esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ella.

Somos unos cabrones con suerte por haberlas encontrado y desdichados sin ellas-dije.

Amén-reímos juntos-. Te encuentro mejor- preguntó.

Lo intento.

Bien pues ve a por todas y suerte.

Eso haré. . .

** Versión Bella **

Un mes y una semana después...

Llevaba tres semanas en mi trabajo nuevo. Me encantaba. Trabajaba en una biblioteca cerca de la universidad de Seattle. El trabajo me lo había buscado Alex. Una cococida suya la señora Trevor iba a abrir una nueva sucursal y Alex pensó que podría hacer bien el trabajo. ¿Qué abría hecho sin él?

La habían abierto nueva y yo la había organizado todo desde el principio. Categorías, orden alfabético, autores, géneros. La señora Trevor había sido muy amable al darme la oportunidad. El horario era de nueve a cinco. Perfecto. Y trabajaba de lunes a viernes.

Alex también me había buscado un apartamento precioso y de renta baja. Tenía dos dormitorios, cocina completamente equipada, baño y salón comedor, pero lo mejor de todo es que estaba sólo a dos manzanas de mi trabajo. No estaba muy amueblado, pero ya lo iría amueblando poco a poco.

Hoy por fin era viernes y no sé si era por eso , pero me había levantado más contenta. Llevaba mucho tiempo deprimida y era un alivio sentirse un poco mejor.

La semana anterior, habia ido al tocólogo y me había dicho que todo iba bien en mis doce semanas de embarazo. No se me notaba nada. Seguía tan delgada como siempre. Sólo los pechos los notaba un poco más hinchados y sensibles. El día anterior había hablado con Alice y me había pedido permiso para darle mi dirección a su madre, pues me quería mandar algo. Me pareció bien. Lo único que le había pedido es que no le diera la dirección a Edward ni a Jasper. Le había pedido a Alice que perdonara a Jasper, pero ella aun estaba un poco dolida y seguía haciéndolo sufrir. Alice se había portado muy bien conmigo e incluso me había prestado la fianza y el primer mes de alquiler. Al principio me opuse, pero al final negocié con ella y quedamos en que se lo devolvería con el deinero de la venta de la casa de mi padre. Todo lo restante sería para Edward.

De camino a casa paré en el supermecado que también lo tenía cerca de el apartamento, para comprar varias cosas para el fin de semana.

Este fin de semana iba a ser tranquilo. Por fin había terminado la mudanza y había colocado cada cosa en su lugar. Me había traído un libro de la biblioteca y pensaba leerlo , sentada en el sofá , todo el fin de semana.

Cuando llegué a casa eran las seis y media. Guardé la compra y me di una ducha rápida. Luego me preparé un chocolate caliente y me senté en el sofá con mi libro.

El timbre sonó. Me di cuenta de que ya había oscurecido y miré el reloj. Las nueve. Como había pasado el tiempo.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

Me levanté y fui hacía la puerta y abrí. El aire se me atoró en mi garganta.

- Hola Bella...

**Espero que os haya gustado.**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO DOS

REENCUENTRO

** Versión Edward **

- Bella…- dije con un hilo de voz y rogando para que no me cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Ella estaba inmóvil, como en estado de shock. Estaba claro que a mí, era a la última persona que pensaba recibir al abrir la puerta.

- Bella…- volví a llamarla.

- No. No…esto…no…-hablaba incoherencias-…vete, vete…por favor. No- negaba con la cabeza.

- Cariño… - alcé una mano para tocarla. Ansiaba sentir su contacto de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? Me ha costado mucho acostumbrarme. Vete, por favor- se retiró de mí.

- Por favor- le rogué-sólo quiero hablar contigo.

- No. Ya casi no lloro. Tengo un trabajo, estoy bien,… ¿por qué me haces esto? ¡No es justo!

Odiaba ser yo el causante de todo esto. Detestaba verla sufrir por mi culpa. Me repugnaba a mí mismo por todo ello.

- Lo que no es justo es que estemos separados. Que me mantengas alejado de ti amor.

- No me llames eso.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunté

- No.

- Por favor…

- Edward te lo pedí. Me lo debías.

- Cariño no puedo. Lo siento... lo he intentado pero no puedo vivir sin ti- nos miramos durante unos segundos sin decir nada.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – le volví a pedir.

- No Edward, no. Vete.

- Bella, te he echado mucho de menos.

- No quiero verte. Vete y no vuelvas- y con esto me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Me quedé asombrado. Bella tenía más genio, más carácter. Esta no era la tímida Bella con la que me había casado. Me encantaba ese temperamento, esa pasión que desprendía. ¡Dios! Estaba preciosa.

Esta noche me iría a un hotel. Ya sabía que iba a ser duro y que no sería fácil hacerla recapacitar. No me importaba emplearía el tiempo que hiciera falta para recuperarla y mañana volvería a la carga. Por hoy había tenido suficientes impresiones.

** Versión Bella **

¿Cómo había dado conmigo? ¿Alice le abría dicho algo? No, no lo creo. Para salir de dudas cogí el teléfono y llamé a Alice. Al segundo tono contestó.

- Hola Bella- contestó.

- Hola Alice. Perdona que te llame tan tarde pero me ha pasado algo y quería preguntarte.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿quieres que vayamos para allá?

- No. No hace falta.

- Bella ¿qué ha pasado? Me estás asustando.

- Tranquila. ¿Le has dicho a alguien donde vivo?

- Yo… no. ¿Por qué?

- Edward.

- ¿Edward? No te entiendo.

- Edward ha estado aquí. Ha venido a verme.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Sí. Yo también me asombré. Todavía estoy recuperándome.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- No sé bien. Estaba tan alucinada que ni siquiera lo escuchaba. Sólo quería que se fuera.

- Bella…-dijo Alice suspirando-, lo siento .Lo llamaría pero ya sabes que no….puedo preguntarle a mi madre.

- Está bien Alice, tú no tienes la culpa- sabía que Alices seguía sin hablarse con Edward desde que se enteró lo que me había hecho. Tampoco quería involucrar a Esme-. No la llames. Hasta mañana.

- Adiós Bella. Descansa.

Me fui a la cama pero no podía dormir. Cuando el despertador sonó aún estaba con los ojos abiertos.

Fui a trabajar como un alma en pena. No había diferencia en cómo estaba cuando me alejé de Edward y cómo me sentía ahora . Hoy llamaría a Alex para contarle que había pasado.

Llegué a la biblioteca y fui directamente a mi mesa. Estaba cansada y el no haber dormido me estaba tomando factura. Organicé mi mesa y observé el carrito de devoluciones. Había que colocar varios libros. Me levanté sintiendo mis piernas tan pesadas como sacos de cemento y me entretuve durante un rato.

Tenía que colocar un pesado libro de historia antigua en un estante una cabeza por encima de la mía. No llegaba. Tendría que coger la escalera.

- ¿Te ayudo?- me volví hacia la voz.

- Ah, hola Oliver- Oliver era un catedrático de la universidad especializado en cardiología-. Me cogió el libro y él mismo lo colocó-. Gracias.

- No hay de qué.

- ¿No tienes hoy clase?

- Tengo las dos primeras horas libres. Mis alumnos tienen que entregarme hoy un trabajo bastante complicado y les estoy dando un poco más de tiempo.

- Qué amable por tu parte. Yo creía que los profesores de la universidad eran unos individuos salidos del infierno para atormentar al alumnado sin ninguna indulgencia-bromeé.

- La mayor parte-contestó y le sonreí-. ¿Tuviste muchos así en la universidad?

- No, yo… no he ido a la universidad. Tenía que cuidar de mi padre. Él estaba muy enfermo.

- Oh vaya… ¿está mejor?- el corazón se me encogió.

- Murió hace menos de un mes.

- ¡Mierda!- dijo-, lo siento.

- No te preocupes. Fue una enfermedad larga y degenerativa y estaba preparada para su muerte. Aun así fue muy dolorosa y me dejó completamente sola.

- Perdona… estás bien? Tienes mala cara.

- Gracias –dije riendo.

- ¡Mierda!-dijo de nuevo-. Cada vez que hablo contigo lo único que hago es meter la pata.

- No pasa nada. No he dormido bien esta noche y estoy un poco cansada. Nada más.

- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar para que me perdones?

- No hace falta.

- Insisto.

¿Cómo podía ir a cenar con él con Edward aquí? Aunque estábamos divorciados y no podía exigirme nada. Además Oliver y yo sólo éramos amigos. Quizá debería decirle que estoy embarazada, aunque pensándolo bien sólo era una cena con un amigo, no es que me fuera a casar con él.

- Está bien- contesté-. Pero que sea en Billy´s.

Billy´s era una especie de restaurante pero nada sofisticado. Era más familiar y amistoso.

- ¡Bien! Ahora te voy a traer un café bien cargado.

- Oh gracias, pero que sea descafeinado- Oliver frunció el ceño seguramente preguntándose por qué lo querría descafeinado si lo que necesitaba era despertarme-. La cafeína y yo no nos llevamos muy bien- expliqué.

- Muy bien. Pues marchando un descafeinado para la señorita.

Oliver desapareció por la puerta de la biblioteca y yo me senté en mi mesa.

Como cada día comenzaron a entrar alumnos y advertí al profesor Simón. Este ya no estaba en activo pero seguía dando conferencias.

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos y ya estaba Oliver de vuelta con un vaso térmico lleno con mi descafeinado, acompañado por un riquísimo muffin con pepitas de chocolate. Umm, ¿podría pedir algo más bueno?

- Ya estoy aquí señorita dormilona.

- Gracias no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. ¿Cuánto te debo?

- Invita la casa- me sonrió.

- No.

- Bella por favor.

- Vale- le sonreí.

- ¿Dónde quieres que te recoja?

- Si no te importa prefiero quedar en el sitio.

- Está bien como sea más cómodo para ti. ¿Quedamos a las ocho?

- ¡Estupendo!

En ese momento sonó la campanita de la puerta y como si mi cuerpo lo reconociera me giró hacia él y nuestras miradas colisionaron.

- Bueno Bella nos vemos luego.

- Cla… claro. Adiós.

La estancia se quedó en silencio roto por el sonido de la puerta al salir Oliver.

- ¿A qué has venido Edward?

- ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Por qué ha dicho luego nos vemos?

- No tengo que darte explicaciones.

- Eres mi mujer.

- No.

- Sí.

- Nos hemos divorciado.

- No -¿qué?-. No he firmado los papeles-admitió-. No me voy a divorciar de ti. Te amo. Y nada nos va a separar. Ni siquiera tú.

Estaba alucinada.

- ¿Quién es él?

- Un amigo.

- ¿Sales con él?

- Me ha invitado a cenar y he aceptado.

- No vas a cenar con ese.

- ¡Oh claro que sí!

- Él te ha traído esto-señaló mi descafeinado y el muffin.

- Sí. Ha sido muy considerado.

- ¿Considerado? ¿Crees que este es el desayuno adecuado para una embarazada? Es un idiota.

- ¡Edward!- podía sentir como le hervía la sangre. Tenía los nudillos blancos y juraría que echaría humo por la nariz.

- No vas a salir con él y fin de la discusión.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

No dijo nada más. Sabía que se estaba conteniendo.

- Edward tengo que trabajar, por favor, vete.

- Eres mi mujer. No tienes que trabajar.

- Entiéndelo Edward, ya no soy tu mujer.

- Todavía eres mi esposa legalmente.

- Pero ya no soy tu mujer.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que ya no eres mi amante?

- ¡No!- que vergüenza cualquiera podría estar escuchando nuestra conversación-. Lo que te estoy explicando es que nos hemos separado.

- Pues para eso estoy aquí. Para que volvamos a estar juntos. Quiero estar contigo y con mi hijo.

En ese momento llegó a mi mesa el profesor Simón.

- Hola Isabella, buenos días.

- Buenos días profesor.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy querida?

- Estoy bien, gracias profesor. ¿Qué se lleva hoy ¿- le pregunté mientras observaba los libros que llevaba. " Medicina de primer grado"

- Mi nieto de doce años quiere que le enseñe a operar. Quiere ser como su abuelo- le sonreí- es muy pequeño aún, pero nunca es pronto para empezar a aprender ¿no le parece?- dijo esta vez mirando a Edward.

Edward asintió.

- ¿Quién eres tú jovencito? Creo que no te he visto nunca por aquí.

- Él es…- Edward no me dejó terminar.

- Soy el marido de Isabella- le informó mientras le tendía la mano a modo de saludo.

- Oh vaya, por fin conozco al padre del bebé.

- Encantado de conocerlo soy Edward Cullen.

- Igualmente jovencito. Bueno Isabella en unos días nos vemos.

- Claro profesor. Cuídese.

Una vez que el profesor salió por la puerta volvió a la carga.

- ¿A qué hora sales?

- Se acabó Edward vete, estás interrumpiendo mi trabajo.

- Está bien por ahora. No quiero causarte problemas ni que te pongas más nerviosa. Es malo para mi hijo. Pero entiende que no voy a dejar que te escabullas de mis manos de nuevo.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

El día pasó entre lapsus y los nervios de la vuelta de Edward, mi aún marido. Lo amaba muchísimo. A las cinco de la tarde cerré y me fui a casa.

No tenía muchas ganas de salir, pero Oliver había sido muy considerado conmigo y no quería dejarlo plantado.

Sobre las ocho menos cuarto salí en dirección a Billy´s. cuando llegué Oliver ya estaba esperando.

- Hola Bella-se levantó para saludarme-, gracias por venir.

Le sonreí.

- ¿Qué quieres de beber? Podemos pedir un vino…

- Agua.

- ¿No quieres pedir otra cosa?

- No bebo.

- Está bien-levantó la mano para llamar a la camarera y ésta llegó en pocos segundos.

- Hola –saludó la chica-, ¿qué os pongo?

- Tráenos una de agua mineral y una cerveza. Miraremos el menú mientras.

- Muy bien- la chica se marchó.

De pronto Oliver miró por encima de mi cabeza.

- Hola amor, veo que estás acompañada- mi corazón saltó.

- Edward…

- ¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Oliver con el ceño fruncido.

- Claro que me conoce. Soy Edward Cullen – le tendió la mano a Oliver, este aún dudoso la aceptó-. Soy el marido de Isabella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Su marido? ¿Estás casada?

- Divorciada-dije.

- No cariño-dijo Edward.

- Separada-le miré con rabia.

- Que bromista eres amor.

- Yo no sabía…- Oliver no sabía qué decir.

- ¿Sabes que está embarazada de mi hijo?-le informó Edward-. Yo le puse la semilla en su interior. Supongo que sabrás como va eso ¿no?

- ¡Edward!-grité indignada, pero él solo miraba a Oliver dejándole claro que no tenía nada que hacer conmigo.

- Vale-dijo Oliver poniéndose de pie-. Veo que tenéis mucho de qué hablar o eso creo. Así que os dejo para que lo hagáis.

- Oliver, lo siento.

- No pasa nada Bella. Otro día quedamos.

- Espera sentado-contraatacó Edward.

- ¡Edward!

Oliver se marchó y yo me quedé avergonzada. ¿Cómo no me había esperado esto?

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le inquirí muy enfadada. Este subió los hombros.

- Espantar a los moscones y cenar con mi mujer.

Fui a levantarme pero me lo impidió agarrándome de la muñeca.

- Ahora vamos a cenar. Luego te voy a llevar a casa y vamos a hablar tranquilamente sin que te alteres.

En ese momento llegó la camarera.

- Aquí os traigo las bebidas ¡Oh!- miró sorprendida a Edward-. Hubiera jurado que eras diferente.

- ¿Qué es esto? Dijo Edward señalando mi agua.

- Es lo que han pedido-respondió la camarera.

- Por favor traiga zumo de naranja natural para la señora –cogió el menú y lo observó por un momento-. Y sírvanos dos raciones de merluza en salsa verde con guarnición de espárragos y zanahorias.

- Muy bien señor-cogió los menús y se fue.

- Creo que soy mayorcita para elegir lo que bebo y lo que como.

- Pues no lo pareces. Tienes que cuidar bien de mi hijo.

No quise discutir con él y no dije nada más.

Mientras nos traían la comida él estaba ahí mirándome fijamente. Sentía como mis mejillas se coloreaban. Aún después de tanto tiempo aún conseguía ruborizarme.

- Dios estás preciosa. Has recuperado un poco de peso, incluso tus senos están más…

- ¡Edward!-le grité antes de que terminara la frase-. ¿qué pretendes?- me sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que me hacía derretir por dentro.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿No puedo elogiar a mi preciosa esposa?

- ¿Qué pretendes Edward, avergonzarme?

- Tengo un plan de acoso y derribo sólo para usted, señora Cullen. Vas a volver a enamorarte de mí, aunque sea lo último que haga.

- No voy a volver contigo Edward-afirmé.

- Tu y mi hijo volveréis conmigo, seremos una familia feliz. Volverás a ser mía en toda la extensión de la palabra. Mi esposa, mi mujer, mi amiga. Volverás a ser toda mía. Completamente mía.

- Eso no va a suceder.

Nuestra comida llegó y estuvimos un rato en silencio. De vez en cuando Edward lo rompía para ordenarme que comiera. Seguía siendo el mismo arrogante, prepotente y mandón de siempre. Sobre todo increíblemente guapo. Todavía lo amaba. Me sentía completamente atraída por él.

Después de pagar la cuenta me fue guiando hacía la puerta con su mano quemándome en mi cintura. Una vez fuera el aire fresco me ayudó a poner mi mente de nuevo en perspectiva y aclarar mis ideas.

- Tengo el coche ahí mismo. Vamos-ordenó.

- No. Voy caminando, no hace falta que me acompañes.

- Te he dicho que yo te llevaré.

- He venido caminando y me voy caminando.

- ¿Que has venido caminando?

- ¿Por qué repites todo lo que digo?

- Porque me pone furioso que ese tipejo del tres al cuarto te haya dejado venir andando. ¿Qué clase de hombre no recoge a su cita? ¿Eso es lo que quieres Isabella, un hombre que no te cuide? ¿Qué no se preocupe por ti?

- ¡He sido yo quien se lo ha pedido!- le grité.

- ¡Pues él se debería de haber negado!

- Está bien. No quiero pelear contigo de nuevo. Me agotas.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta su coche. Abrió la puerta del copilo, me ayudó a sentarme e incluso me puso el cinturón de seguridad.

- ¿Está bien? ¿No te aprieta?- pasó un dedo por dentro del cinturón acariciando mi vientre cerciorándose de que no me apretaba. Me hizo estremecer. Mi respiración se hizo más forzosa. Edward lo notó y me miró mi boca entreabierta buscando aire-. Te he echado de menos-dijo.

- Vámonos- dije con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

- Sí-salió de mi lado bordeó el coche acomodándose en su asiento y arrancando el coche.

El trayecto duró dos minutos. Estábamos muy cerca de mi apartamento.

Aparcó y salió también del coche.

- No hace falta que me acompañes. Gracias por la cena.

- Te he dicho que teníamos que hablar.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

- ¿Te está esperando?

- ¿Quién?

- El abogado.

- ¿Alex?- ¿qué tenía que ver Alex aquí?

- ¿Es tu amante? Por eso no quieres que suba ¿no? No quieres que se entere que nos hemos visto. ¿Vives con él o sólo viene de vez en cuando? ¿Lo prefieres a él antes que a mí ?

- Para Edward. Alex no es mi novio, amante o nada por el estilo. Es mi abogado y sobre todo mi amigo.

Edward me empujó hasta que quedé entre el coche y su cuerpo. Me agarró la cara con las dos manos y se puso a un centímetro de distancia.

- Él nunca te amará como yo lo hago. Nadie lo hará. Nunca podrás sentir con nadie tanto como yo te hago sentir- estaba tan cerca que casi se rozaban nuestros labios. Tenía que pararlo y lo empujé.

- Te he dicho que no tengo a ningún amante. Alex sólo me consiguió un sitio dónde vivir y un trabajo.

- Demuéstramelo y déjame que suba.

- Está bien- tenía que terminar con esto de una vez.

** Versión Edward **

Entramos en su apartamento. Su olor estaba en el ambiente.

- Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez. Siéntate. ¿Quieres beber algo?

- ¿Café?

- Bien- se dio la vuelta y fue hasta la cocina. La seguí.

El verla en movimiento era una locura para mí. Todo lo que hacía me parecía lo más sexy del mundo. Estaba tan hermosa…

- Te echo de menos- le dije y ella saltó asustada, no me esperaba detrás de ella. Si me inclinaba un poco hacía delante podría enterrar mi nariz en su pelo y aspirar su aroma. Pero no podía arriesgarme a perder el control. No quería apresurar las cosas y echarlas a perder.

- Edward …

- No puedo comer, ni beber, ni trabajar. No puedo respirar sin ti. ¿Tú no me has echado de menos aunque sea un poco?

- Te pedí que no me buscaras. Que me dejaras hacer una vida sin ti.

Me destrozaba que me rechazase y no quisiera saber nada de mí.

- Bella, mi vida sin ti,… no existe. He estado muerto durante todo el tiempo que no has estado conmigo. Pero me ayudaron a levantarme y me hicieron ver que tenía que luchar por lo que se quiere y mi hijo y tú sois lo que yo quiero.

- Eso pertenece al pasado Edward. Estoy intentado seguir con mi vida. Crear una nueva vida aquí, lejos de ti. Quiero un sitio al que llamar hogar para mi hijo y para mí.

- Un cuerno que esto pertenece al pasado cada vez que te miro me muero por besarte y hacerte el amor.

- Edward no.

- Siento lo que te dije y todo lo que te hice. Si tengo una excusa sólo son los celos. Celos de todos los que te miran, de todo de lo que me excluyes. De tus pensamientos que no conozco. Te amo y quiero que me pertenezcas por entero. Toda tú. Esa es mi excusa. Te amo de una manera loca y obsesiva desde que tenías quince años. Llevo enamorado de ti toda mi vida.

Me sentía tan impotente. ¿Cómo podía hacerla entender cuanto la amaba y que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro? ¿Cómo hacerla ver que mi hogar era ella?

- Te amo Bella. Sólo dios sabe cuánto. Quiero estar cuando tu cuerpo cambie. Ir contigo al médico como tu marido y el padre de ese niño. Quiero estar de nuevo en tu vida y te juro que voy a ganármelo.

¿Qué pasaría si agarrara a Bella de los brazos e intentara reavivar la pasión que siempre hubo entre nosotros? ¿Me rechazaría?

- Estoy decidida a empezar de nuevo. Sin ti.

- Sólo quiero una oportunidad. Sé que me la tengo que ganar, sólo te pido que me dejes intentarlo, que no me rechaces antes de empezar por favor.

Hacía casi un mes y medio desde que habíamos hecho el amor por última vez. El deseo me golpeaba con sólo mirarla.

No podía apartar la vista de sus hinchados senos, la suavidad de su piel, su exquisito olor. Me acerqué más a ella en busca de alguna satisfacción.

Ella preveía mis intenciones y me agarró del brazo para pararme. El sentir su mano en mi brazo, sentir esa caricia, casi me hace caer de rodillas.

Quería abrazarla. Enterrar mi cara en su cuello y aspirar su aroma. Suplicarle perdón.

- ¡Dios cuánto te amo! Antes o después te haré mía de nuevo.

- Edward tienes que irte. Ya es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar.

- No quiero que trabajes. Soy tu marido y el padre de tu hijo. Yo os mantrendré.

- No Edward, las cosas han cambiado. Ya no soy la chiquilla inocente y desvalida que se casó contigo. Soy una mujer capaz de mantener a su hijo sin ti. Tengo un trabajo y un hogar.

- Está bien. Ya hablaremos de eso más adelante. ¿Me das un beso de buenas noches?

- No.

- Por favor- le dije y antes de que pudiera contestar mis labios estaban sobre los suyos. Esa chispa que siempre había entre nosotros estalló haciéndome gemir. Lamí sus labios y adentré mi lengua en la dulzura de su boca. Estaba a punto de perder el control. Tenía que parar…sólo un poco más…

Antes de estropear cualquier posible acercamiento me separé y mi cuerpo sintió dolor físico. Sin separarme de sus labios le hablé.

- No vas a correr lejos de mí otra vez. No voy a perderte por segunda vez.

Rocé sus labios con los míos por última vez y salí de su apartamento con la firme promesa de recuperarla como fuera.


End file.
